gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Lauren-Puck Relationship
The Puck-Lauren Relationship is the romantic relationship between Noah Puckerman and Lauren Zizes. They are commonly known as Luck or Pizes. Overview Lauren rescues Puck after he spends 24 hours locked in a Portapotty.Later, Puck asks her to join the glee club since Kurt transferred to Dalton Academy, and New Directions needs a twelfth member. She agrees on the condition of spending seven minutes in heaven with Puck as well as being given a carton of Cadbury Eggs (which are hard to find as they aren't in season). When she doesn't return his feelings after finding out he's a bad kisser, she claims she originally liked him because she thought he was mixed race. Puck steps up the effort to win Lauren over and eventually does. By the end of season two they are still happily together, but they broke up in the first episode of season three. (Lauren dumped Puck) Episodes Never Been Kissed While Puck and Artie perform [[One Love (People Get Ready)|''One Love (People Get Ready)]], Puck begins to collect and deposit money while Lauren growls at him seductively. Special Education After Lauren rescues Puck after being trapped in a porta-potty, he asks her to join the glee club in order to have the required members in the club because, Kurt went to Dalton Academy and joined the Warblers. She agrees on the condition that he gives her a case of Cadbury Creme Eggs and seven minutes in heaven, but she still joins despite leaving after only three minutes. Before the competition, Lauren says she is not nervous "because show choir is stupid", and Puck says that he owes her his life. When celebrating the victory by performing ''Dog Days Are Over, Puck and Lauren are dancing in a very friendly manner with each other. A Very Glee Christmas asking Santa for Puck and sweet potato fries]] The New Directions visit "Santa Claus" at the mall to support Artie's plan to keep Brittany from finding out that he doesn't exist. When it is Lauren's turn and she is on Santa's knee, she asks for Puck to love her, explaining that he is "a fox." Silly Love Songs Puck admits he is in love with Lauren. He dedicates the song ''Fat Bottomed Girls'' to Lauren to ask her out. Lauren admits that this is the first time anyone has ever sung a love song to her, but she finds the song offensive. Later, Santana is shown to be jealous of Lauren and possesive of Puck, though they are not dating. Santana and Lauren have a fight in the hallway, ending with Coach Beiste, bringing Santana to the nurse and Puck begging Lauren to go out with him. They schedule a date at BreadstiX for Valentine's Day after Puck formally asks Lauren out by presenting her a Ring Pop. However, Lauren stands him up causing a heartbroken Puck to make out with a random waitress. Later in the episode, the two are sitting together as friends having dinner at BreadstiX. Comeback Puck is still trying to win Lauren over. She goes to him for help with her duet for that week's "anthem" assignment, and he helps her relax during her performance of I Know What Boys Like ''by telling her to picture everyone in their underwear. Lauren initially starts out the song very nervously, but tries Puck's advice, and quickly gains confidence. At the end of the song, Puck exclaims, "How hot is she?" Blame It On The Alcohol At Rachel's house party, Puck and Lauren are seen together for much of the night. Lauren insults Puck's mohawk just as Finn is classifying her as an angry drunk. While Rachel and Blaine perform ''Don't You Want Me, Lauren pulls Puck into a hug. He is also wearing her glasses during their hug. Sexy Lauren realizes that in order to become famous you need a sextape, so she decides to make one with Puck. Holly eventually talks them out of the tape, as it is illegal. During ''Landslide'', Lauren and Puck smile together, and she rests her head on his shoulder. Lauren calls Puck a "nerd" for join The Celibacy Club, and when he confesses his love and says he likes courting, Lauren tells him she wants to push it and look for a while. Lauren kisses him and says she will join the celibacy club before leaving. As she leaves, Puck stares after her knowing shes the one Original Song Puck dedicates an original song to Lauren titled Big Ass Heart ''to make up for his insulting rendition of ''Fat Bottomed Girls ''he dedicated to her in the episode Silly Love Songs. Unlike in ''Fat Bottomed Girls in Silly Love Songs, Lauren approves of this song and is seen enjoying herself throughout the performance. Later, after Puck expresses his favorite song, Lauren smirks at him and tells him he's on a roll. At Regionals, they dance together during Loser Like Me. Born This Way Puck decides to help Lauren run for prom queen and says tells her, "Baby, I'll help you get that crown, and I'll be your king." Lauren smiles at him when he says this. He's later seen helping Lauren look through Quinn's school file to help her find something bad about her. Rumours While saying the portmanteau names for the couples in glee club, Puck throws out "Pizes," and the two nod approvingly at the name. Prom Queen Puck is worried about his status as a badass after Jacob tells him that Lauren "wears the pants in the relationship." Puck decides to try and deliberately throw his and Lauren's chances of becoming Prom King and Queen, and is not shown telling Lauren this. Despite Puck's concerns, he still takes Lauren to Prom, and the two take their prom picture together. The two seem to enjoy the prom without any signs of trouble unlike Finn, Rachel, Jesse, Quinn, Artie, Brittany, Santana, Blaine, Kurt, and Karofsky. New York When New Directions first arrive in New York, Puck and Lauren are seen together trying to order cocktails, but Mr.Schue catches them before they can convince the bartender. Although Puck has mildly flirted with Rachel throughout season two (even a little bit after he started liking Lauren), he encourages Finn to go after her without a hint of jealousy (implying that he is totally committed to Lauren). The Purple Piano Project Lauren breaks up with Puck, but she does say they will always have "subway." She breaks up with him because she believes glee club is ruining her reputation. Songs Related Songs *''Fat Bottomed Girls'' by Queen. (Silly Love Songs) *''Somebody to Love'' by Justin Bieber. (Comeback) *''I Know What Boys Like'' by The Waitresses. (Comeback) *''Big Ass Heart'' by Glee. (Original Song) Gallery lp1.jpg lp2.jpg lp3.png lp4.png lp5.png lp6.jpg 1216;.png 1218;.png 936;.png A Very Glee Christmas - Lauren and Santa.jpg 1319;.png 942;.png 948;.png 1213;.png PizesProm.jpg Fat Bottomed Girls Glee.jpg LZizes2.jpg lp.png Luck - At Rachel's.gif 1541;.jpg 1542;.jpg ashleymark.jpg markashley.jpg pucklauren.jpg ashleymarkawesome.jpg 942;.png 696764_1303488691558_full.jpg alg_glee_puck_laura.jpg Lauren_and_puck_in_nyc.jpg Puck_and_lauren_gif.gif tumblr_lgd5tgJU6O1qckyh5o1_500.png tumblr_lgdaxiUCzA1qgknyyo1_500.jpg tumblr_lgdpt0JMja1qadby2o1_500.gif Category:Relationships